More than Mortal
by HermioneeBlack
Summary: Arya continues north after gold cloak attack. Along the way, she kills few iron born, frees winter fell, may or may not fall in love and change course of history. Obviously, it's AU, before you ask, it's a super Arya story.
1. Chapter 1

OAN: this story has been lying around too long with out being finished. I wanted to do a super stark series any way, I got the random idea to do the sansa's one as humor. this may not be as good, as this is going to be all guns blazing kind of thing,  
and I can't quite put it together even as I think about it. Yet, it must go from my head and on to paper so I won't think about it any more, as such, it's here published.

I may or may not do all the requests, but if you have any requests or ideas regarding Arya/Gendry, do ask.

* * *

"Forest is dangerous." Gendry protested.

"We are taking the kings road, stupid!" Arya hissed.

"Those gold-cloaks will come back any time now. Every one dies crossing The neck. That forest is dangerous." Hot pie supplied.

Arya stayed silent. They can go to river-run, through a forest infested with animals, following kings road, which is quite possibly infested with gold cloaks and Lannisters. She didn't want to admit Gendry is right. Even with all the dangers of marshy  
forest, after some thinking, going north is a better idea. Her family may be in river-run, but her home is winterfell. Add to that, her father always said Reeds are Stark's staunchest banner-men.

Once they cross neck, she is sure she can guide them through neck just fine, there will be no one looking for them. All of them would assume they are dead. After all, in southron's mind, no one can cross neck unharmed, least of all an eleven year old  
girl and company.

"We are going north." Arya decided.

"I don't want to. Every one dies in neck." Hot pie protested.

"Well, I am going north. You can come with me, or die alone in other side of forest." Arya threatened.

Hot pie looked imploringly at Gendry. He need not have. It's quite clear Gendry goes where Arry goes. Hot pie wondered what the hell Arry did to inspire such loyalty in the bull. He pouted for as long as he can, when it's clear it won't work, he just  
hung his head in defeat, complied with Arya.

They trudged through miles and miles of forest. It is during night he is thankful for Arry, for all her short legs and skinny bones, she is the best hunter among them. They might have been cold and tired, but they never went hungry.

* * *

Surprising as it is, their troubles actually started after crossing the neck. The iron born raided village after village. The first village iron born ravaged only children were left among rotting corpses.

Arya refused to leave the corpses like that, she refused to leave children even more so. She even organized the children so they can harvest what ever crops left, taught two of the eldest how to hunt. She had them set up barricades, decide on a safe place  
to hide and trained few of the boys basics of fighting. She told the little ones if push comes to shove, to go to winter-fell.

She repeated the same at the next village they stopped. It is when they reached Torrhen's square she faltered. She heard of the plan of iron born to conquer winterfell.

She laughed in response. Winter-fell is too great a castle to be taken that easily – she said. Yet, Gendry can see her anxiousness. At the end of the day, how ever great a castle is, it is but a pile of rocks. It's men who make it impenetrable, all of  
them came to the aid of Torrhen's square.

Over night, she has acquired horses and supplies for all of them, set a brisk pace to winter-fell. They marched through the battlefield after battlefield. The silence when they reached gates of winter-fell spoke more clearly than a thousand pictures can.

Arya stopped them suddenly before they can reach the gate. She gestured to get off their horses. Wintertown, battlements and even barracks of guards are empty. Arya took a bow and quiver full of arrows, signed at Gendry to pick up a near by sword. Hot  
pie picked up a short sword with out even prompting. He learned the lesson a pointy end can only be too useful quite well as they traveled through marshy forest of neck.

* * *

Bran is standing in the winterfell's front yard. Theon stood behind him, prompting him to speak. Bran surrendered winterfell, urged the people to submit to the iron born.

Mean while, Arya picked out all the iron born from the battlement, chose sufficient arrows for all of them. She has had enough of friends stabbing in the back.

Ser Rodrick spat at Theon, resulting in him being dragged over to the block. As Theon raised his sword, all Arya could see is the face of ser Ilyn Payne as he raised Ice. She let loose the arrow before she even realized it.

It hit Theon smack in the middle of his eyes.

Two more arrows struck the iron born holding ser Rodrick. It is as if a spell is lifted. All of the remaining staff and the people in town square screamed. The iron born at the ends of crowd fell to Gendry's sword.

Arya aimed at the iron born in the back, the one standing behind Theon. How ever, the man is too quick. He pulled another ironborn in front of him to protect him self. Pale milky eyes met steel gray. Some thing about the man sent chills down Arya's back.

The man slipped out before Arya can engage another arrow. She quickly found another mark, who would have over powered Hot pie had she been a second late.

Ser Rodrick already picked up the sword from Theon's hands, descended on the remaining iron born who made to attack Bran. Gendry fast approached the another iron born who made to attack Rickon, but Rickon freed shaggydog while Gendry blocked the iron-born.

Shaggy tore his throat before Gendry could even approach. Gendry stopped short at the sight, yet, Rickon moved with out a thought to the dead man and freed summer. Between Gendry, Arya, Ser Rodrick and wolves, all the iron born were defeated in minutes.

People of winterfell looked around at the dead Iron born as if they couldn't believe it happened. Every one stood around and looked at one another as they slowly digested that indeed the iron born are dead.

Arya almost crashed in to the floor as she ran down stairs in her eagerness to reach Bran. Bran looked some how a lot more mature and older as she approached him. Yet, Arya couldn't contain her happiness at the reunion.

Bran looked over come with emotion as he embraced Arya. Rickon ran to them in all his blood drenched glory, jumped in to both their arms. Arya laughed as she made to include Rickon in their hug, laughing like crazy.

Their happiness became contagious over the the crowd. It is at this moment the people picked up Arya.

"Stark","Stark","Stark" The crowd chanted their name. Some even said "Princess", "Arya" or "Winter-fell".

Arya laughed and cried at the same time. She still can't believe they were able to triumph over iron born with the odds against them. They can't let down their guard though. The odds can turn against them any moment. After all, winterfell is severely  
lacking in manpower.

* * *

Robb stark paced angrily in his tent. Word came from Torrhen square just now that while iron born are defeated at Torrhen square, Theon attacked Winterfell.

Lord Bolton offered to send his remaining troops to winterfell's aid under the command of his bastard. But, Robb heard the tales of his brutality. Rumors of his cruelty has been circulating long since. He is about to give command to lord Bolton to send  
his men to aid of Winterfell.

"A raven from Winterfell." Herald screamed from outside.

"Please excuse me for a moment, Lord Bolton." Robb said as he hurried out side to take the message.

It is a short message.

 _Winterfell safe. Theon Greyjoy dead. Ironborn dead. Arya Stark home._

Robb couldn't breathe for a moment. Arya is safe. His home is safe. Every one around him is staring at him expectantly. He smiled at them.

"Winterfell is safe." He said.

The resulting cheers around him are deafening. How ever among the happy cheers, there's one face that remained sore. If every one around him weren't so happy, Robb would have missed it completely. He would have thought more about it if he wasn't in such  
celebratory mood. Roose Bolton looked surprised to hear the news, as if he expected winter-fell to have fallen.

Robb left immediately to meet his mother and convey this good news. He is not going to take another chance on Winter-fell. He will send his mother back to Winter-fell with sufficient troops to defend the castle.

They had Jaime Lannister in their hands for a while, his mother is very strongly arguing for an exchange. How ever, Robb knew better. The moment they let go of him, Lannisters will kill Sansa or worse.

* * *

AN: This is a super-arya story, so it's going to be a bit ooc no matter how hard I try. I noticed there are too few stories of Arya – so I am writing one.


	2. Chapter 2

I am having a problem with viewing reviews of this story, just as I do with all my others. Good thing they go to e-mail too.

The first chapter does feel a bit rushed in retrospect – but it's gonna stay the same. It got it's point across, I try to be more verbose in this chapter. Some one said some thing about chracter development, hopefully this chapter suffices.

* * *

Maester Luwin looked on with wonder at the reunion of stark children with a smile. He had known Lyanna only for a short time, even so, it's easy to see the wild daughters shadow in Arya. Only, Lyanna has enjoyed at least some of the lady pursuits, while Arya enjoyed none. 'Good for us too, I dread to think of her fate had she been of more feminine persuasion', Maester thought, as Arya separated from her brothers only to rough house with wolves.

He turned to the crowd when he saw ser Rodrick move. He thought the ser looked a bit unstable, he would have him come by maester's tower later. He watched the crowd with a small smile, absently cataloging every one's injuries and listing the remedies. He watched as ser Rodrick to the familiar looking black haired boy.

"To Robert Baratheon." Ser Rodrick shouted lifting Gendry's hand up in to the air.

It is at that moment maester Luwin's mind started functioning at full speed. He whirred back to give a keener look to boy, to correct ser Rodrick that it is not Robert Baratheon. Fortunately the boy corrected him before maester Luwin can intervene.

"I am Gendry,m'lord." he said, stammering a little, pulling away from ser Rodrick.

"Kneel, Gendry Baratheon." Ser Rodrick said, now Maester Luwin can detect a slight wobble to him and distortion to his eyes as if he has suffered a head injury. Maester Luwin made to interrupt, but summer pushed in to his legs, making him fall back. The wolf was not aggressive or any thing, but silently pushed him back before he can act.

Gendry knelt. To be precise, he is pushed down on to his knees by a pretty strong old man who is starting to look slightly crazier. He knew that look. That's the look men got in bar fights when they hit their heads on some thing, it's always unpredictable what they do. So, Gendry knelt, and waited for some one to interrupt and pull away the man. Some one always did that in the fights after all.

How ever, no one pulled the man away. He could feel a sword touching his shoulders more harshly than it should have for simple knighting. It is a bit unsteady too. Gendry prayed to what ever gods out there to not let him die or loose a ear because some crazy north man took in to his head to knight him.

"In the name of old gods, I command you to be just and loyal. Rise, Ser Gendry Baratheon of winterfell." The man finished.

Gendry thanked his lucky stars that northern way of knighting is so short. He is absolutely sure he would have lost an ear or an eye had it been southern way because just as he finished, ser Rodrick wobbled , the sword would have cut in to side of his neck, had he not pushed it away with his hammer's handle. Ser Rodrick wobbled at the same time, he would have fallen and flattened Gendry. Gendry was already on the way to standing up, stopped ser Rodrick's fall as the sword cluttered to ground.

"Protect the Starks, Baratheon." Ser Rodrick mumbled before becoming unconscious.

The maester made his way to them now. Arya did not say any thing to him, but kept sneaking glances at him. Her littlest brother held on to Gendry, doggedly followed him with the feral wolf in tow. Gendry is a little scared of the beasts, but for some reason, both wolves seem to like him to an extent. They transferred Ser Rodrick to the maester's tower, along with the other wounded.

All the Starks, Gendry and Hot pie sat in the room adjacent to maester's quarters as they tried to make sense of happenings of the day. Bran and Rickon along with their wolves are staring at Gendry. Arya sat beside him, looking at her brothers with a smile. Hot pie sat on his other side fidgeting like there's no tomorrow. Bran is first to break the silence.

"I will hear how you escaped king's landing and any tidings you bring, sister." he said in his lord voice. Gendry could hear the insecurity there, yet, it is impressively commanding for ten year old cripple. Arya snorted in response, but made no comment on the commanding tone. She detailed how and what happened when they came here. Both her brother's listened to her raptly, interrupting her here and there for more detail. Gendry was suddenly struck with how adventurous their escape had been. They are a little girl, a black smith and baker's apprentice, crossing the country with naught but a little sword, faulty hammer and flint stones.

"I thank you for bringing Arya home safely, ser Baratheon. The hospitality of winter-fell is yours and any boon you ask of me. Same goes for you, Hot pie." Bran said gravely.

Blood really does make a difference, Gendry thought as he observed Bran. The boy is a cripple, had been through quite an ordeal, yet, he looked most collected together among them. He almost looked stately and surprisingly commanding for some one so small and helpless. Hot pie blushed in answer, mumbling his thanks, asking for a chance to work in kitchens.

"I am not a Baratheon, m'lord. Just a black smith." Gendry corrected Bran.

"Now I understand why the gold cloaks are after you. You must be King Robert's son." Arya said for Bran. They had been apprised of Jeoffrey situation.

"Ser Rodrick seems to think you are Baratheon." Bran said in response.

Gendry made to interrupt him, but Bran held a hand up stopping him.

"I understand that you lay no claim to the name. How ever, master-at-arms of winter-fell called you a Baratheon, so you will remain for your stay at winter-fell. I will write to my brother and ask him to legitimize you. We have more need of a Baratheon than black smith, ser Gendry. I wish to have you act as my proxy, a name like that will be of better help than just Gendry the black smith." Bran said, unsure at first, but more and more determined as he got to the end.

"I am not a lord." Gendry protested.

"You will be a prince when the legitimization comes through. You can learn how to be a lord." Bran said convincingly.

Arya held his bicep as he made to speak back. As he looked at her, he stopped speaking. If he accepted legitimization, he will be some one Arya can marry. That's the first thought in his head.

"Fine m'lord, I will learn." Gendry accented. Hot-pie looked at him as if he has grown a third head. Gendry could understand his confusion. When he started out, he was coming here with two low-born boys, a smith and a skinny boy. First, it changed to smith and a skinny lady. Now, it changed to a prince and princess, while he still remained kitchen help.

Over the next few days, Gendry sussed out why Bran was so adamant to have him as proxy. He wanted to go on an adventure with his new friends. It's quite clever of little boy to use him. Yet, Gendry could not be angry with Bran, for no one looked at them twice as he interacted with Arya. Save for the maester, but even he did not look at them disapprovingly, only concernedly. Gendry had quite expected his head to be lopped off when he met Arya's brothers finally.

May be my head still will roll, when her king brother comes here and figures me out, Gendry thought. Arya had been engaged to a frey, she hadn't been happy to find out about it. Even so, it's not in immediate future, so they are left alone for the time being.

Arya had decided all the women of north who want to fight should be given training in arms. She rounded up all children from four years and up who did not have any thing to do, started training them up in the yard. Gendry has taken over the forge, at the behest of maester, had to take few apprentices, which included even girls. He couldn't deny Arya much. Over the next days, all of winter-fell and winter-town took stock of what they had and not, Gendry took over the repairing of damage caused to castle.

Maester Luwin insisted on educating Gendry about all things lordly, he surprisingly did not hate it much. Rickon attended these classes with him. Maester Luwin once told him no one could make Rickon sit still as long as Gendry does, had he not been attending these classes and shown the enthusiasm for learning, maester would never have been able to get Rickon to learn any thing. Rickon followed either Gendry or Arya like a puppy. He has taken to archery and fighting like a fish to water. If he isn't with Arya or Gendry, he is in practising yard.

The winter-fell Arya left is quite different from the winter-fell Arya arrived at. There's not as much laughter here any more, there's a constant sense of dread hanging in the air. Yet, to hear Bran speak, it is quite better than what it had been before her and Gendry's arrival. It was two children and a maester who ran the castle, for all his wisdom Bran was a cripple. He did not instill the same security in people that her brother or father did.

Arya at the battlements, Gendry in the castle gave people of winter-fell some sense of security and order. It did not surprise her that people listened her commands as they did for her brother or father, but every time Gendry uttered an order, she can see the surprise in his eyes as people moved to fulfill it. He is getting used to it quickly though. The small folk loved him, for he always found a solution to their problems far better than Bran or she did. It did help summer followed Gendry and reacted to his orders just as he did Bran's at times.

Maester Luwin refrained from making any mention of Gendry in his letters by raven. Instead, he wrote a detailed letter to Robb, sent it with a rider to him. When the reply arrived, he called all of them to meet in his chambers. Arya wondered what the other scrolls are.

"My lord, this is for you." Maester Luwin said as he handed an scroll to Gendry. Gendry took it uncertainly. What the hell did it say for maester Luwin to make that expression, he wondered.

To whom ever concerned,

I, Robb Stark, king in the north, riverlands and trident here by declare Gendry Waters to be Ser Gendry Baratheon, legitimized son of late King Robert Baratheon, lord of Stormsend, king of five king doms. I recognize his claim to seat of his ancestors and his right as the heir to Iron throne.

So Mote Be.

Signed underneath in witness,

Rob Stark, King in the North, Riverlands and Trident,

…

Robb Stark's signature was followed by few of the North lord's signature.

The other letter told them Lady Catelyn Stark will be arriving in few days, along with an escort of five hundred men and Arya Stark's intended. Some thing in Arya's face changed at that, Gendry was sure he is going to mislike what ever that is going to happen next. As it happened with most of his bad premonitions, He happened to be right. A week before Lady Catelyn is to reach winter-fell, Bran, Howland Reed's children and Arya vanished. All Gendry could find of them is a letter stating him to be regent of Rickon Stark from prince Bran. Lady Stark arrived with none of the pomp that should surround a lady, but all the queenly force that he imagined and more.

She unmounted with out any help. Gendy couldn't help but be impressed at such ease at riding from a lady. A pair of anxious blue eyes met a pair of blue eyes filled with dread.

"Where's Arya and Bran?" Lady Stark asked and Gendry's insides turned in to ice.

* * *

Any one mislike the name of the story? I wanted to change it, I have in idea in mind, but, It doesn't quite fit well. let me know if any of you have any ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

It must be said their traveling is far more comfortable than she expected. Arya initially had no plans of accompanying Bran and Reed children. When she heard the news of her mother's arrival, she was extremely happy. Relishing the thought of her mother's arrival, she took it upon her self to read the letter that announced her arrival.

That is how she discovered the bad news. It is not just her mother arriving, also her betrothed – Elmar Frey along with his brothers. She agonized over her plans even as she formulated and reformulated them. She eventually realized whether she leaves or not, for now, she will need to plan her escape route and supplies. That is how she came upon Bran's plan to leave him self.

Meera Reed was stealing supplies. When Arya realized what the supplies are for, she tried to stop Bran. When even tattling about his plan didn't work on Bran, Arya decided she must go with them as extra protection. She helped them commission a hanging chair, a cart which can have either wheels or skates, a wheel chair, weapons enough to arm twenty soldiers, a wheel chair which she had Gendry customize so it can fold and be kept in a cart.

Gendry, being the gullible lad he is, ate up her excuses of Bran wants to go out in to town with out looking helpless. He made exceptional weapons, she had them customized for her and Meera. She had two daggers hidden in boots, two knives which are hidden in the sole of her boots, a pouch of throw knives strapped to her thighs, a belt that can double as whip, arrows and bow, ofcourse, last but not least, needle.

They took five of winterfell's finest horses, provided by Hodor. They kept off main road, followed in summer's foot steps. Bran, with his warging, always warned them of all the troubles before they can so much as say trouble. It is in Bolton lands trouble finally found them. Rather, they found trouble.

Some men were terrorizing a village, cutting down women and men indiscriminately, laughing as one of the little shits dragged one more woman to rape. Bran wanted to avoid the place, Yet, Arya refused. Finally, she convinced Bran, Jojen and Hodor to stay back, while she and Meera dealt with the men.

Meera is as good with the bow as Arya her self is. They took down two men before they even spotted them. Another four fell for not responding fast enough. The rest, about twelve men or so drew their swords, took cover. There are two with their backs to Arya.

She drew and released her arrow. One of them fell, while the other ran to take cover in opposite direction. Meera fired so fast, she has taken down two. Utter silence rained over them as all the remaining men waited under cover. It is then one of the little shits came out of the house he was in. Arya released with out a second thought, put an arrow in the neck of man. One of the men near by, took the corpse, started moving towards Arya.

Meera fired, but missed the neck, only getting his shoulder. He screamed in response. He dropped the corpse, Arya fired, getting an arrow between his eyes. It is only then she noticed the men fleeing towards the ridge half way between them. She can not let them escape. She gave a signal to Meera, started running after them.

Meera dearly thought it is a folly to run behind the trained fighting men when they out numbered you four to one but she couldn't leave arya alone to face them. So she ran, with her bow in hand getting another in shoulder as she ran. Arya got one in knees. Arya reached them first. The one with a shoulder wound drew a sword with his other hand, swung at arya.

Meera could not help shrieking. She thought Arya would be beheaded with that swing. She couldn't be more wrong. Arya skid at the last moment, Meera hadn't even realized she has drawn her own sword. Instead of parrying, she crouched, cut the man in the thigh near his crotch, whirled on the ground near his leg in opposite direction, getting back on her feet three feet away from the man who's bleeding to his death and continued her run.

The man who fell down with an arrow wasn't even ready for her. His face is frozen in eternal surprise even as Arya slit his throat. Meera her self was reeling at the ease with which Arya killed that man, but then, she her self had killed a fair few to day. She could reel back later. She can not process her feelings now.

Even as they ran forward, they could see summer tearing the throat of one of the men. Faced with a snarling wolf on one side, two little girls on the other side, The men chose little girls. Their mistake. The man in the middle whirled to other side missing summer by mere inches. Meera parried one of the men's swords with her knife, while bending over and kicking the other in his crotch.

Unfortunately, the man jumped back, while the one with blocked sword swung his fist at her. She was ready for him though. She bent her head back, held up a dagger at the same time. The knife is embedded deep in his wrist. He fell back with a curse. The other one was recovering from his jump back, is already swinging at her free side.

Meera fell down, rolled away from him even as he stabbed at where she was a moment ago. She removed her spear even as she was rolling back, was able to stop his fourth stab. By then, the other was coming at her to stab in her stomach. She was caught. She thought she will be goner in a minute. That is, until summer jumped on his back, tearing his throat out.

She had no time to respond as the man whom she's fighting with spear swung at her head. She caught the full force of the punch, flew to the side as her grip on her spear released. The man, choosing wisely, turned to summer rather than her, thinking she is knocked out. Had it been a normal girl, she perhaps would have been knocked out.

But Meera has been fighting all her life, while crannog men are less powerful then men of north, the men she fought with never pulled their punches. She scrambled to her spear, Thrust it in his heart before he can even realize she is awake. She turned around to see Arya on the ground just about to get stabbed from the other man. She could hear summer growling, then she blacked out.

The men Arya fought are skilled, more than skilled, they are used to dirty tricks. So, none of her dirty tricks worked on them, while none of their dirty tricks worked on her. She could see their anger building up. She needed all of her concentration to keep up with them. Then she saw it, an opening, just as she had been cornered in to a tree. She jumped side ways on her right foot, her hand going under to cut one of the men on inner thigh, even as she ducked under his punch.

How ever, the other man guessed the maneuver, whirled on his left foot to the back of his comrade just out of her sword's reach and clipped her on the knee. She fell down with a pained scream, but raised needle to poke at his leg, but he swatted it away with his sword so hard, it flew out of her hands.

"You die to day little bitch." he told her hatefully as he stepped on her hand and raised his sword to stab her through. Before he could go through with his threat though, a black blur jumped from the woods ripping his hand off cleanly. Arya wasted no time. Arya scrambled back from him as the two wolves surrounded the fallen man. Need less to say, he died a bloody death at the mercy of two wolves.

By the time Arya and Meera walked back to the village with two wolves, after Arya's happy reunion with her wolf ofcourse. The villagers already removed Arrows from the dead bodies and piled them for burning them up. One of the brave lads brought arrows back to her, even as he looked fearfully at the bloodied wolves behind her.

"You must go." one of the elderly woman told her.

They could be a little more great-full. We just saved their hides from men who could kill them or worse, Arya thought spitefully. Nymeria growled at them matching her mood immediately. The villagers flinched in response. Arya placed a hand on her wolf's neck, calming her. Summer placidly stood behind Meera, as if blood isn't dripping from his muzzle and this is a clear summer day where is out frolicking. It made him look all the more dangerous, but that's Arya.

"You could at least thank us." Meera snapped at them, but it's visible her heart isn't in it.

"You must go now. He will come for you soon enough. There's a stream down to the north, it joins long lake. Go now." the elder woman urged her.

"Who's he?" Arya asked curiously even as she turned to go.

"The bolton bastard." they said fearfully, as men started dragging the bodies.

Had it been before she encountered gold cloaks and ironborn, Arya would have told them to shut up and stand their ground. There is nothing to be gained by standing their ground.

"Leave the bodies." She told them authoritatively.

The men looked at her doubtfully. Nymeria growled. They dropped the bodies in an instant. Arya understood their plan is to move the bodies to forest, blame this on bandits or some such, but that will not work. If some one is cruel enough to attack innocent people, he will only be all the more willing to attack innocent people with an excuse.

"If he is going to hurt you now, he will hurt you all the more just because you are the nearest available village. Pack your belongings and go to winter-fell. Lady Stark is back, she will give you shelter. King Robb will send men to hunt down this bastard. You must hurry." she told them.

The villagers looked at each other's faces as if debating her words. However it is the elder woman who is urging her to go that responded fastest again.

"She speaks sense." she said nodding her head at the other villagers.

They seemed to be unwilling to abandon their homes, but there's no other recourse for them if they want to survive. The Northmen are nothing if not survivors. Thus, Arya and Meera left with their wolves, while the villagers packed all they can, buried the rest and left for winter-fell.

She made all of them ride day and night with out rest the next day, thinking some or other kind of Bolton Army will catch up to them. She knew better than to trust all of the north will obey her simply because she is a stark. Even with all these interruptions, their journey went smooth.

Arya thanked gods every day for giving her the good sense to over pack their food supplies. They stopped and hunted for food only after reaching the gift. Meera is just as good a hunter if not better, reducing the burden on Arya. Continuing like that, they reached wall in no time. Arya is sure by now the villagers would have reached winter-fell, giving her whereabouts to her family.


End file.
